


Hypnotic

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Hypnotic

那震耳欲聋的尖叫和重金属乐队演奏的狂热让喝得醉熏熏感觉整个世界都要颠倒过来的哈利增加了痛不欲生的苦楚，哈利看着昏暗灯光下做伴的人躺在卡座上和一杯酒请来共度良宵的火辣美女，所谓的好友在美人耳边呢喃着在期待更加兴奋的事，两两一对，甚至可以更开放，哈利只觉索然无味，推开了那只搭在自己皮衣上暧昧暗示的手。

在令人眩晕的移动的七彩光线下，穿过一些莫名其妙溢到台下的水烟，推开厕所门，找了个隔间将自己胃中灼热的液体吐吐了个干净，喉咙里还残留着胃酸独有的恶心感，哈利走出隔间，对着盥手池洗了把脸顺带将口腔里难受的味道漱去，想要把自己被酒精影响大脑拉回正常的感觉，揉着太阳穴，额前的细发还挂着自来水珠，哈利跌跌撞撞地离开了那个让他已经失去兴趣光怪陆离的地方。

烦躁地把门口等待的司机赶走后，哈利拢了拢上身的短皮衣，享受着与刚才室内截然的安宁，脑中嗡嗡的声音开始逐渐消散，就连额两侧凸起的青筋渐渐冷静不贲张了。路上行人渐稀，再往前走，就是寥寥几人站在显眼的路灯下像是商店玻璃橱柜中待人买下带走的商品不同的是没有明码标价而已。

哈利走的有些累了，也随意找了个路灯搭着自己半疲的身体，抽出口袋里不知道什么时候放进的烟，摸出口袋里冰冷金属外皮质感的打火机，右手大拇指拨开开关点燃刚刚别在嘴角上的烟，烟尾被点出一朵橘黄色的花，吞云吐雾，在尼古丁的作用下带来暂时的舒畅，哈利顺带希望在一支烟的作用下醒掉那些多余的醉意，实在不行就两根。

红灯区的采访任务对小记者彼得帕克来说，实在是太困难，没有人自甘堕落，挖掘出卖自己肉体工作者的有关事例，对于打了许多次采访文稿的他来说着实困难，最终还是选择了放弃，简单的只能在红灯区暗夜降临下随意走过最后的一遍。

这一片地方寻欢作乐的人找寻共同放纵的人最后在天亮后又回归到现实中，继续自己在现实中的生活，那些站在街头的男男女女蛰伏在白日，黑夜下等待着做生意的机会，姣好的容貌是他们最大的资本，一夜欢愉后枕边就是自己辛苦的酬金，不过是以另一种方式达成赚到钱的结果，彼得并不反感却也不支持。

然后他的目光被那盏路灯下吞云吐雾的少年所吸引，橘色的路灯将他的脸照的柔和却未曾磨掉自身凌厉的气息，低垂的双目像是在暗自思索，睫羽上盛满了凌乱的美感，吐出烟雾的红唇像是在勾引人想要一亲芳泽，略杂乱的金发配上皮衣造出一种桀骜不羁感，修长的双腿包裹在牛仔裤里，从彼得摄影经验来说，他很完美，让彼得想要将他停驻在自己的镜头中，或是其他地方？

或许他根本就未成年，在夜晚自然的掩盖下，在金钱欲望的驱使下过早选择绽放未到花期的躯体，世间多是在利益引诱下将世俗原则放弃，转而甘心被其束缚奴隶的人，不能说不对，却也不能说对。只不过那位娇艳的玫瑰王子，彼得不能想象今夜他屈服于他人身下，婉转承欢，他刚刚抬起眉眼里的骄傲是所有傲慢征服者渴求的催情剂，双目中的那一抹蓝缭绕着朦胧的烟雾，高傲绰约，浑然天成的勾人者。

彼得不知道该怎么办，起码现在出现在他眼前的那人，今夜不能沉沦于风月中，他应该是被视若珍宝捧在手里，无奈穷只能独善其身，彼得将自己干瘪的皮夹打开，发现里面的现金少的可怜，纠结着全部拿出不顾后果的走到哈利面前，小心翼翼的递给对方。

“对不起，无意冒犯，只是希望你今晚可以好好休息。”手中攥的极紧的纸钱，在被哈利涣散目光聚焦后确定会在他视网膜成像留下记忆时，彼得慌乱地将它们塞到哈利下身裤袋中，脚尖立马转了个头准备离开。

哈利正在吸烟时莫名其妙被递来许多张皱巴巴零星的钞票，原本涣散的神志，全部回归，看着眼前衣着朴素，长相虽然傻气却还能勉强算俊朗的家伙，哈利足足三秒中内处于懵逼状态，直到慢慢回来的智商在扫射完周围环境后分析得出，自己被当成了花约莫一百多美元就可以任君采撷的某个职业从事者时他将手中的烟同步掉到了地上。

哈利觉得自己应该生气的，毕竟被冒犯的如此彻底。他抽出口袋里被硬塞的那些张纸币，拉住已经走开几步的那个莫名其妙的家伙，下一秒想要将钱砸到对方脸上，甚至想要找到最近的ATM取款机取出足够多的纸币给对方漫天金钱的洗礼来找回自己的场子。

刚准备甩钱时，他的头在杂乱的步伐中重心不稳，一头磕到对方的胸口，手里还举着那皱巴巴的钞票，对于哈利来说，场面一度十分尴尬。

彼得将撞倒鼻子的哈利搀住，开始更加自己内心的慌张带动着手忙脚乱的现象，看着高举钞票的哈利，彼得确实有些不知所措，“对不起，我...”除了道歉的高频用语，彼得找不到别的话语。

“几个意思？”哈利抖了抖手上的纸币好笑的问道，顺带思考要不要骗他到巷口然后臭揍一顿。

“就一个意思，想要你可以休息个夜晚，我真的没有别的意思身上也确实只有这点钱，不是想要对你进行评判...”彼得感觉自己的舌头要捋不直了，还几度要经过差点被牙齿咬到的惊险。

“你觉得我，”哈利眼角微微上挑生出几分妩媚，将原本的凌厉压下，“只值这点钱吗，嗯？”最后一个音节在彼得的耳廓吐出，彼得可以闻到哈利身上混杂着烟酒气和古龙水的淡香，恍惚发现气味也可以使人醉。

放在对方肩头的手掌开始变得灼热起来，隔着皮衣，只有彼得自己知道。

“不是...”彼得看着哈利此时散去烟雾水光潋滟的双眼，它们美丽的不像样，“你值得最好的一切，我只是想要为你明日的早餐买单，希望你可以早点回到温暖的被窝，而不是在这寒街中站立，就...”

“为什么是我，你刚才经过了几个人，却只停留在我面前递给我这些钱？”哈利歪着头故作思索，蹙眉的弧度将眉毛打成一个好看的结，看起来天真又撩人？

“因为你...”的美击中了我的心，彼得将后半句咽下，发现自己走向了和对方调情的模式，这有些失控。

“我怎么了，既然你付了钱想要寻欢作乐，为了我的职业素养，我应该跟你走的，不是吗？”哈利的食指从彼得的喉结滑下，最后点在在胸膛处，远处的天边在繁华都市流光的渲染下被迫染为淡紫色。

“我不是这个意思，我只是想要你早点回家，享受一个舒服的夜晚，我...我真的没有这个意思。”彼得连忙解释道，握住哈利的肩头的手掌不自觉地用力了些。

有意思，“你不想要？”哈利的手掌向下滑动。

彼得立马抓住哈利向下滑动的手，“绝无此意，我向美国队长发誓！”，耳朵被忽如其来的热度烧起，彼得耳根红的通透。

“哈哈，看不出来，你除了是个好人还带着崇尚超级英雄的浪漫理想主义色彩？”被彼得捉住的手，哈利做微微抽出的样子，然后调皮的用指尖在彼得手掌心画圈圈。

掌心的异样带动着全身毛孔的酥麻，彼得自觉冒犯，尴尬地把手松开背在后面。

“我确实需要一个舒服的夜晚，你不想要寻欢，可是我却对作乐期待得很，好人先生？”看着对方羞赧的样子，哈利忽然起了调戏之心。

嗓音未落，哈利的红唇贴住彼得张张合合不得言语的厚唇，那是一个混着烟酒味的吻，彼得最后意识到。

“去你那，我已经无家可归了。”哈利故作委屈，手却没有任何停顿熟稔地向下挑起彼得欲抑的冲动，舌尖在彼得喉结打转，然后用吮吸着。

彼得的呼吸开始变得粗重起来，他知道不该这样，他的愿意不是这样，“不不不...你不必...”，只觉双掌无力，推不开面前撩拨他冲动的那个少年。

“我想要你的收留，今晚我是你的！不要拒绝我，亲爱的。”

没有人可以拒绝灯光朦胧下，拥有上帝恩赐一切优渥条件的哈利奥斯本，当他暗藏暧昧勾引嗓音响起，只需要抬起眼睑露出那双灰蓝色瞳色的双目带着盈盈水光凝视对方时，所有人甘愿为他丢盔弃甲，彼得在望到他的第一眼就该知道，什么叫甘愿沉沦。

哈利的舌尖在彼得裸露出的肌肤处游走，手指早就灵活的将他的皮带解开，然后直接向下探入，隔着一层薄薄的的布料，耐心地将彼得早已抬头的欲望在掌中拨弄。彼得的手放在哈利的翘臀上，另一只拿着钥匙颤抖着摸索着钥匙孔逆时针旋转，将公寓大门打开，随后被哈利按在门背后发出巨大的关门声成功惹来邻居的一声怒骂，想要道歉的话语被哈利娇嫩的红唇堵上，然后只剩漫天欲火将浑身上下燃烧，彼得身下又硬了几分，腾出手几秒钟，将门边灯开关按下。

他急切地将哈利的皮衣撤下，看到哈利里面V领短袖下展示出的颈脖和锁骨，小心亲吻后，在感觉哈利对他分身的手加大力度撸动后，下意识就咬在他锁骨上。哈利大方地分开双腿用自己的裆部在彼得的身下摩擦，拉着已然意乱情迷的彼得倒在了长沙发上。

彼得感觉重心不稳下掉时，双手立马放于哈利的后脑护着对方，粗喘着气，感受到哈利的腿勾住了自己的腰，其微微张开的红唇在多次亲吻下色彩浓艳到妖冶，下半身等不及想要在他身上驰骋，过于疯狂的情欲让彼得意识到自己和那些拿钱寻欢的恩客别无二致，抓住残余的理智，他从哈利的身上，跳了起来，双手疯狂抓挠着自己凌乱的棕色卷发。

“不，我不能！这像是在犯罪，你还小，抱歉，我不该这样失去理智的。”他尝试离那个躺在沙发上待人采撷的尤物原一些，慢慢找回自己的理智，偏过头，不敢多看哈利一眼仿佛他是美杜莎一样的存在。

这个人真是脑子有问题吧！哈利在内心吐槽到，一开始只是觉得想要逗逗他，后来发现来一场随心所欲站街男孩和老实好人角色的性爱在这场夜晚是个不错消磨时光的事，明明对方已经动情，自己也享受着开场，现在差点就要提枪上阵了说不行？哈利忍住想要爆粗口的冲动，躺在沙发上然后坐起将上衣脱掉褪下所有衣物，露出糅杂着少年和成年气息男子的身体，将步步后退的彼得逼到墙壁，“我成年了！”哈利率先开口似笑非笑解释道，然后蹲下身用牙齿将彼得的牛仔裤咬下了点，看到彼得腿间已经清醒的勃然大物，前端已然汨出些许液体，哈利没有做过这样的事，确切来说他有点拒绝这种方式，不过他很想击溃眼前的这个莫名其妙的柳下惠，“不用加钱，算我送的。”话音刚落，哈利用舌尖隔着那层底裤布料，勾绘着它的形状。

彼得低头看见哈利高耸的蝴蝶骨宛若下刻就能突然张开一对黑羽翅膀，那种被人小心伺候性器的感觉真是让人舒服到极点，尤其是那赤裸少年带着天生让人想要征服来取得快感的气质，彼得有些沉溺于此，最后还是觉得这过了头，他立马将哈利推开，哈利的齿关刚刚隔着布料摩擦过他敏感的位置，彼得忍不住舒叹了一口气。

哈利开始有些生气，这个家伙是油盐不进吗？明明也沉浸其中总是要推开，简直是莫名其妙！哈利的舌头舔过嘴唇边，然后贝齿咬住下唇，灰蓝色眼睛的星火已然可以将彼得点燃。

“不要这样...”彼得哑着嗓子说道，“告诉我你的名字。”

“那不重要，你到底做不做？”哈利起身，双掌交叠摩擦着自己的双臂试图娶暖，“你明明硬了想要，我后面已经迫不及待，你不想试着探索一下吗？”哈利觉得自己已经无所不用其极了，不管，一定要把这个家伙拿下，丫的，不能总是被败火，他握着彼得手将手指含湿，向自己的臀缝间探去，放浪形骸发出一句又一句呻吟，忽高忽低，缭绕在彼得耳边烧起熊熊烈火。

彼得感受到了哈利上嘴唇中的柔软，也感受到了他下口吮吸着的欢迎，里面是等着他进入的一片新天地，哈利开始贴在他身上扭动着光裸的身躯，在他耳旁低吟着一些让他面红耳赤的话语，“我还需要借助点别的。”当后面被探索着开始有些干涩的痛感时，哈利蹙眉，嗓音洋溢着放荡妖精的错觉感，哈利将手从上探入彼得内裤里，将他的性器握在手中大力的撸动着。

彼得感觉嗓子痒痒的，喉间发出一句又一句闷哼，所有以理智设置的防线已然崩溃，尤其是自己的精液洒在哈利手中，看着对方故作天真的舔了一口食指上些许的液体，糯糯地来了一句，“味道比我想象中的好一点时。”，嘴角残留着些许属于自己的白色痕迹时，彼得脑海里炸成了一片，即使知道对方是故意的，他还是不可避免地向最原始的欲望屈服，想要更多，想要让他被自己所采撷。

彼得将手指抽出，握住哈利的分身，大拇指的茧擦过其上的嫩肉，惹来哈利更加色情的声音，他将哈利的腿抬起，哈利自觉且主动的把它们盘在彼得精壮的腰上，“不要停，好人先生。”，哈利在彼得耳边颇为暧昧的说道。

彼得粗壮结实的手臂将哈利圈住，小心地把他放在床上，“叫我彼得。”在俯身含住哈利乳珠前，他对哈利说道。

“哈利。”他回应彼得道。

原本收拾好的床单，在哈利的扭动下收起一个又一个褶皱，从床脚处交汇到中央处的哈利，他像是其间最娇媚的那一抹花蕊，当彼得尝试着用挺立的阴茎抵着在哈利指导下，他用乳白色精液开垦的哈利一张一合的穴口时，想要它感受到刚才指头被包裹时产生的那股柔软滑腻  
感，对了，还有紧致感。

彼得在哈利似是痛苦又似是欢愉的娇喘中，将自己的欲望掩藏在哈利体内，只是抽动了寥寥几下便拜倒在哈利的身体中，射了出来。

哈利感觉到自己尾椎处流出液体时痒痒的感觉，一个翻身他坐在彼得身上，液体随之流到大腿根部，他双手推着彼得的胸膛慢慢地将他的阴茎从自己的后庭抽出，“忍着点，别早泄！”哈利嗓子沙哑地说道，然后看到彼得重新硬起的阴茎，笑了笑，“坚持久点，彼得。”哈利扭动着腰身再次把它容纳下。

那是彼得疯狂的一个夜晚，他的手指留恋在哈利的身体上，下半身在最原始交欢情欲带来的快感下不知疲倦地做着活塞运动，嘴唇在品尝过哈利的朱唇后，流连在哈利胸口殷红的两点，放纵而不知疲倦地享受着这一场最为本质的肉体欢愉。

累了大半夜，最后被清晨的闹钟声穿破耳膜吵醒，哈利感觉自己全身都要散架了，开口沙哑地嗓音不满地抱怨这扰人清梦的声音，推搡着彼得把那发出规律刺耳又有节奏的声源物关掉。

彼得半摸索着，轻车熟路地把闹钟关掉，稍稍清醒后，看到自己身上搭着昨天晚上陪他一起疯狂的哈利，大腿跨放在自己腰上，嘴唇别样的红润，胸口留着自己造成的暧昧红痕，皱着眉，极为不爽的在彼得肩膀咬了一口以宣泄自己大早上被吵醒的愤怒。

彼得默默地没有发出任何声响，看着哈利转身继续睡了过去，他起身开始了自己平常的一天，不过多了几项别的任务，给哈利买好一次性的洗漱用品，给哈利买好早餐，搜搜抽屉还能不能找出点钱来给哈利。彼得无比唾弃自己昨天晚上的行为，诚然昨天的确很销魂，但是这样付钱来满足自己的一己私欲，和自己最初想要帮助哈利放假的想法，相去甚远，看着主动把被子卷成一团包着自己的哈利，彼得内心的感情复杂到了一塌糊涂的地步。

他在洗漱时，望着卫生间盥洗台镜子里的自己，还有镜内反射出的周围的一切，彼得内心有些惆怅。

当彼得提着买好的东西回来时，看到哈利穿着不知道哪里找出的自己的短袖，对他来说过于宽大，看起来像是松松垮垮的挂在身上一样，趴在沙发上弯起小腿晃动着，露出后面的小翘臀，上面还有被他蹂躏过的痕迹。

彼得只觉得心跳的太快，隐藏着不知名的感觉。哈利转过头看向彼得，视线落在他身上，无端带着温度，彼得觉得自己体温忽然升高，些许是衣服穿多了，他宽慰自己道。

‘“我帮你准备了这些。”彼得低下头，把塑料袋里的东西拿出来摆放在茶几上，彼得想到自己还剩的钱想要一股脑拿出来，全部都给哈利。

哈利看着昨天自己下了好大功夫才拿下的老实人，抿嘴偷笑觉得他蛮可爱的，床上也很配合，然而面容却凄婉。“你对所有床伴都这么贴心的吗？”

彼得被哈利突如其来的发问给问愣了，呆呆的抬起头，对上哈利的双目，“不...我...没有...昨天晚上我...对不起，我本意不是那样的...”磕磕巴巴，连一段完整的解释都说不清。

“你不想要我？”哈利眉眼神气地上挑。

“想，不...不是...我”彼得觉得舌头已经开始打结了，不假思索的回答让他陷入了一个窘境。

哈利笑了起来，“都是你情我愿的，你害怕纠结个什么劲？”

彼得耷拉着脸，就该想到昨天晚上那样做过后自己会被他当成和那些寻欢作乐没什么两样的人，他尴尬地咧嘴，却怎么也笑不出来。

“我该走了，谢谢你昨天晚上的收留，这件衣服我很喜欢，可以送给我吗？”哈利站了起来，彼得的短袖只到刚刚遮住他前面尴尬部位的地方，走动时哈利伸了个懒腰将衣服抬起，然后一览无遗。

没有听到彼得的回答，哈利转过头，看着发呆的彼得，投以咨询的目光。

“可不可以不要走？”彼得不知道自己为什么会有勇气说这句话。

哈利迷茫了几秒，“哈？”

“昨天你说你无家可归，你可以住我这，虽然地方小，但是我可以睡沙发，你睡床上...”声音渐弱，其中的坚定却未被掩盖。

“可是我得讨生活啊，要不然我该怎么存活下去。”哈利对彼得眨了眨眼睛，努力敬业把自己塑造成一个为生活所迫掉入风尘的人。

“我养你！”没有多余的词语，有的只是对认识不超过二十四小时，唯一的关联还是莫名其妙的肌肤之亲的哈利产生的责任心，不可否认，他以别样的方式留在了自己心里，身体上还有异样的感觉，彼得不知道是什么使然，确实他对他放不下，也忘不掉，刚刚出门的那段时间在自己脑海里的全是他的模样，或许是天生的霸道心理，他忍受不了接下来曾经在自己身下共度良宵的哈利，在今晚乃至以后的所有夜晚都漂泊在他人的睡榻上。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”哈利在看到彼得所居住的小公寓以及他衣橱里的衣物时，就可以明确的知道他是一个生活环境并不殷实的人，哈利没有体验过缺钱的感觉，也知道养一个人并非那么容易。

“我知道。”说出言简意赅的词语有助于彼得在面对哈利时不结巴。

“如果这是你浪漫主义思想使然的话，那么我奉劝你还是免了，坚定一个信念守着一个承诺都不是一件容易的事。”

“我知道生活的不易，可以说是十分了解，可是，我想要养着你。”

“你要知道我会当真的。”哈利开玩笑般的说道。

“我意如此。”彼得鼓起难得的勇气走上前去握住了哈利的手。

哈利转了转眼珠，“那好吧。”，他主动抱住彼得，把自己的下巴搭在他肩上，垂下眸，若有所思。

哈利不知道彼得会坚持多久，或许只是为了图一时新鲜，在一天天纵夜狂欢后，厌倦已经得到的自己，然后被扫地出门也可能是他经历的性太少，仅凭一次合拍的性爱而觉得这就是真爱最后还是被生活消磨了最先的期许剩下等待他的就可能是无休止的争吵最后二人分道扬镳。哈利在圈子里看得多，听得也多，对于那个目光澄澈的傻小子，他抱了一份希望，也做好了最坏的打算，大不了一拍两散，他继续过去纸醉金迷的日子，这像是一个赌局。作为奥斯本集团唯一的继承人，他不缺的东西很多。

当彼得把自己所有的钱都交给哈利，却没有给自己留下多少退路时，心里像是有一条小溪从心房贯穿至心室，哗哗作响流淌着莫名的欢快感。

说不被感动是不可能的，出乎意料，彼得在房事方面对自己要求的少得可怜，他最喜欢的还是抱着自己，什么都不做在半夜工作回来，走进浴室蹑手蹑脚带着沐浴后独有的香气抱住自己——还是哈利叫他上床睡，那个家伙拗不过他才答应的，还规规矩矩的很，并且大部分时间还会显得他欲求不满。

哈利记得在一次撩拨后，他的手掌放在彼得汗涔涔的脊背上，感受着他律动的肌肤，“你愿意养我到什么时候？”，向下是他精壮的腰身。

“只要我愿意，我就会一直养下去？”彼得在他体内穿插，怜爱地亲吻他的脸颊。

“可是我什么都不会，什么也不做，这样你会愿意将就多久？”

“不是将就，我愿意养你养到我坚持不下去，而现在我从未想要放弃。”最后的吻落在了额头上。

哈利一开始对生活的改变还是习惯的，可是到了后来慢慢地他开始把自己越来越投入到有关彼得的生活中，他手头有足够的钱，如果可以他愿意让那个立下承诺就坚持不懈努力践行每天都累死累活的彼得帕克，可以空出时间来多陪陪自己，很是奇怪，他喜欢他在身边的感觉。

生活的艰辛哈利感受不透彻，直到那唯一一次兴起搭着朋友的车，摇下车窗只是一条缝，根据手机定位，他看到彼得在认真的给餐厅做宣传，街道上人来人往，多的是冷漠参加而过的路人，彼得却依旧笑意盈盈地努力给他们介绍着，车内的温度调的舒适而那个傻家伙疲惫不堪地站在街头许久。

“你为什么一直要停在这里发呆，哈利？”山姆不解的顺着哈利的视线却一无所获。

“没什么，就是想停着。”那是一种被压抑的心酸感在哈利心内，来得猝不及防。

彼得的工作并不止于此，在匆匆解决完一份工作后，吃过可以相当于说是几分钟的午餐彼得帕克又变身为另一家店铺的导购，透过橱窗，哈利可以想象他极好耐心温柔的对客户缓缓开口在客流量多时做过多次无用功，却还得耐心地接待每一个客户，还能看到管理方面的人在他面前激动地说些什么，彼得只是垂着眼一言不发。

哈利打开车门，将山姆那句“我们什么时候聚聚。”关在车内，哈利站在玻璃窗户外面，光明正大的望着彼得。

彼得看见穿着自己衣服像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩哈利站在店外，对旁边的人匆匆说了几句，立马冲出门外，有些局促不安站在哈利面前，身上还穿着特质的导购服，“你怎么来这了？”彼得交叠着双手两人隔着一个手臂的距离。

“我就是出来逛逛，然后看见了你，你不是在报社的吗，怎么会在这？”哈利低垂着眉目不知道该说些什么。

“报社因为一篇报道，现在我只是他们的临时摄像师，提供一些新闻图片就好了，时间灵活，就想着反正闲着也是闲着，干脆做点兼职什么的，赚点外快，吃好午饭了吗？”看着哈利面色有些冷硬，彼得不知所措。

想起刚才在路上赶时间吃午饭的彼得，哈利用力吸了口气，摇了摇头。

彼得挠了挠头发，“刚好今天有份兼职是日结工资的，来，拿着。”彼得从自己牛仔裤口袋里拿出零碎的钞票，拉起哈利的手，把它们放在其上，“记得要吃饭，你已经很摸着很硌手了！”彼得拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我先回去上班了，先照顾好自己！”

哈利只是停在原地，望着彼得没有说话。

刚刚走出几步，彼得又转过身来，在牛仔裤背后的口袋里掏出几个钢镚，“对了，还有一点钱，零碎的，可以买个冰激凌做个地铁什么的。”彼得再次拉起哈利的手，将钱放在他手中，“开心一点。”彼得察觉到了哈利的心情，在哈利嘴边偷偷吻过之后，小声宽慰道。

“那你呢，你把什么钱都掏给我，你要怎么解决回家和晚饭问题？”哈利从来没有想过有一天他会关注这种问题。

“我总会有办法的，再说只要你在家，无论怎样我都会回的，就是晚上可能要晚一点到了，我想散步走回家，抱歉，不要等我啊，早点睡！”彼得捏了捏哈利的脸颊，冲他微笑想要感染对方。

哈利灰蓝色的美目用一种复杂的眼神望着彼得，嘴角边扯出一抹微笑。

彼得才开始放心地转身离开。

哈利看着手中被硬塞的零钱，紧紧攥住，他不缺的东西很多，但他缺的东西也不少，现在看来在一种感情方面已然圆满不缺了，他伫立在原地，转头看见玻璃窗内，彼得还是望着自己咧嘴傻笑，哈利微笑回应，下一秒立即离开，内心翻江倒海，淹没在人群中。彼得看不见那个身影之后，才完全沉下心来继续兼职工作。

彼得发现自己家越来越不对劲，倒也不是坏的不对劲，相对而言，其实算是好的不对劲，哈利把家里像是翻新了一遍，衣橱里多得是越来越考究的衣服，他对服装没有什么研究，但也能感觉到它们和之前自己的衣服有不同，哈利靠在衣橱旁，平淡地解释是自己为他添置的，还有莫名其妙送给自己一看就价格不菲的手表，还在自己回家后准备一顿烛光晚餐，精致的像是处女座法国厨师手下的作品，无论怎么看价格都不便宜。

“哈利，这些？”彼得尝试着打探出一些让他安心的消息。

“我自己的一些积蓄，不要太辛苦，我手头里有你的工资和自己的一些钱，不愁什么，只要你可以多点时间休息，别总这么匆忙。”哈利勾住彼得的脖子，对着他的嘴唇吧唧就是一口。

彼得不心疼为哈利花钱，但发现那些东西随随便便都超出自己几个月的工资时，彼得内心纠成一团，有一个猜测在内心隐隐浮现，答案呼之欲出。

彼得知道自己从来都没有走过好运，收到奥斯本集团抛出的工作橄榄枝时，彼得还一度以为是一个骗局，但是转念一想，自己身无长物，人家有什么好骗自己的，哈利觉得那挺正规，所以撺掇着彼得去看看是不是骗局。

当发现那一栋自己一开始永远都不可能踏进的跨国集团，确实为自己准备了一个条件丰厚，工作时间合理的职位以自己在其余方面兼职经验丰富为由时，这概率简直和自己被超能蜘蛛咬然后变成蜘蛛侠的可能性一样低，再三确定这不是梦之后，他向哈利告知了自己被公司录取的事实，然后因为时间冲突，辞去了原来的几个兼职，开始成为朝九晚五的上班族白领，穿着哈利为他准备好的西装。

彼得对自己规律上班并且可以有足够的经济能力养哈利陪着哈利觉得异常满足，工作主要是干一些打杂的事情，比较清闲，彼得虽然沉浸在被幸运女神抉择为命运宠儿的错觉中，可是当最初的喜悦散去时，沉淀下来，这一切都在疑问中开始发酵，然后那天，彼得看见那一辆气派的黑色轿车停在公司后门，走上去的是曾经在报纸上见过的奥斯本集团的掌舵者诺曼奥斯本，然后随之上去的是一个他无论怎样都不会看错人的身影，全身都抑制不住地颤抖，一切都得到了合理的解释，隐藏在平静和安稳下的原来是这样的不堪。

哈利回到家中时，出乎意料的看到坐在自己翻新沙发上的彼得，在这个时间点，他应该还在公司上班才是，真没想到他翘班回了家？哈利有点不敢相信这是爱岗敬业的彼得帕克。

“你怎么就回来了？”哈利坐在了彼得旁边，却在双手触及对方时被躲开，哈利觉得有些莫名其妙，“怎么了？”

低着头不知道思索什么的彼得，忽然把哈利搂在怀里，像是要把他勒入骨血中，力道极大。

彼得的脸埋在哈利脖子边，“对不起，哈利。”他哽咽地说道。

哈利的手在彼得背上轻轻拍着，“今天怎么了，彼？”，彼得从来都不会在他面前如此失控。

彼得抬起头，看到哈利好看的面容，只觉得心中一堵，想到哈利上车的那一幕，心就像被撕裂一样，他急切地吻住哈利娇艳的嘴唇，迫不及待地想要在哈利身上索取更多，期待以身体的靠近将那些乱七八糟的都洗去。

哈利第一次感觉到彼得的急切，之前的房事里从未有过，他迫不及待将吻遍布在自己全身，做足了准备工作在进入的那一刻时，哈利却感觉到肩头有水滴到，次次用尽全力在冲刺，哈利被顶弄的无话可说，却在耳边听到彼得的呜咽声，“对不起，哈利。”

“啊啊，你，你轻一点！到底哪对不起我了？你劈腿了吗，彼得帕克？”哈利在彼得的腰上狠狠地掐了一把！

彼得再次冲入，到了更深处，“我说过要好好养你的，可是却要你为我付出，是我没有用！”

哈利张着嘴唇，一阵又一阵的喘息，“你...不是都有好好上交工资养我吗？哪里没用了？”今天的彼得对哈利来说简直难以理解。

“我都知道了，你和董事长诺曼奥斯本同上一辆车，我有的一切稳定都是你换来的，求你哈利，离开他好不好，我不要这种要你吃亏的生活，我会更加努力养着你的，真的，我会努力，我会对你更好！”哈利未抽出身，伏在哈利肩头翕动着鼻翼，哈利意识到肩头湿透，那绝对不是自己汗湿的。

“我和董事长？你看到了？你想到哪去了？”哈利一开始没有意识到自己在彼得脑海中被脑补成一个甘愿取悦老头子换得美好生活的小男宠，到后来反应过来后恨不得打死他，自己像是这么没有节操的人吗？握草，那是他爸啊！什么乱七八糟的！

彼得将哈利的腿分的更开，“对不起哈利，明天我就辞职，你离开他，我会去打更多的工好好养你的，好不好！”

哈利无意保持沉默，只是后来彼得的动作过于剧烈，导致他除了发出某些特定去声和上声的词以外，别无他词。

最后累瘫的哈利表示，自己找的男朋友在发散性思维上简直是不能再让他想一锤子敲死他了，前有把自己误认为寒夜凄苦讨生活站街男，后又一意孤行认为自己是为求鸡犬升天攀附老男人（绝对不会对自己的爹道歉，因为是事实）的小男宠，哈利觉得角色扮演够了，是时候翻身包养自己男人了，好吧应该是是时候坦白了。

第二天，彼得拿着自己准备好的辞职信走到人事部门，却忽然被一个黑布袋套了头，脖子一阵刺痛，后失去了知觉。

彼得在麻醉效果散去，醒来之后，发现自己被扒光只剩一条小内内放在实验室的实验台上，实验室空调温度还有点低，彼得感觉有些冷，坐起身，看到自己的衣服就在旁边，拿起赶快套上，待基本穿戴整齐后，忽然实验室的门自动打开，走出一个风姿绰约的黑发女性，彼得隐约见过几面，想起那好像是老板身边的女助理，感觉心里咯噔一下，嗅到了危险的气息。

“刚刚我们对你全身进行了评定，”助理小姐一个丁字步站在自己面前，“发现你很符合我们少爷择男朋友的标准。”一双碧绿的眼珠闪烁着狡黠的光芒。

“我只知道你们这样是犯法的，随意弄晕一个人绑到试验台，按照自己的心意做事，你们不觉得过分吗？”彼得对着菲丽西娅义正言辞道。

“你要知道，我们这是奥斯本，它可不仅仅代表生物制药界的龙头老大，还有的是一切我们可以获得的便利，无论是在哪一方面，钱多好办事，这是世界还没有摈弃的规则。”菲丽西娅以关怀地眼神向彼得普及道。

“我要出去！”彼得懒得和她废话，此刻他只想早点回家。

“可以，只要你考虑和我们少爷交往！”菲丽西娅像是变戏法一般拿出一副文件漫不经心道。

“不参与你们这种强买强卖的活动，告辞！”彼得穿上试验台下的鞋，准备就此离开。

“为什么不能？”菲丽西娅一副极为浮夸的表情，“要知道我们少爷可是香饽饽只要你愿意和他交往，就你现在的情况而言不知道可以少奋斗几百年！”

“没兴趣，再说我已经有喜欢的人了！”彼得刚准备抬脚走，就被菲丽西娅堵在面前。

“那个站街男孩？”菲丽西娅有些辛苦的憋笑着，“他什么都不会，还要你养，选择他，而放弃我们少爷，放弃唾手可得的荣华富贵，刚刚我们忘了给你做个头部检查，现在再做估计还来得及！”菲丽西娅翻阅着文件，不紧不慢地说道。

“他叫哈利，你不许这样说他！我不需要他做什么，只要他在家里等着我，我就心满意足了，那毫无作用的滔天富贵我消受不起！”彼得像急了眼的兔子，偏偏道路只够一人通过，他还被菲丽西娅堵着。

“哦，真巧，我们少爷也叫哈利！”菲丽西娅向彼得眨眼扬眉道。

“那又怎样，他不是我的哈利！请让我过去好吗，女士？”彼得攥着拳头，沉着脸。

菲丽西娅侧身给彼得让路，捂着嘴，“你怎么就知道不是呢？”菲丽西娅的声音像是在压抑着什么。

一丝诧异闪过心头，实验室的门再次打开，闲庭信步般走来的是大老板和他家哈利，那一刻 彼得感觉自己明白了些什么，又好像还是迷糊着。

“彼得，这是我父亲，父亲，这是我男朋友彼得。”哈利分别向对方介绍道。

“你？”彼得感觉自己被雷劈晕在原地一样。

哈利走到彼得右手边，对着他的手背狠狠一掐，“对，我的真名是哈利奥斯本，斯图尔特是我母亲原来的姓氏。我没有被除你以外的人包养！”最后一句话是哈利凑到彼得耳边咬牙切齿说的。

“你确定要选择这样一个家伙做你男朋友？”在商场打拼久了，诺曼的目光带着独有的犀利感。

“不会有别人了！”哈利当着父亲的面抱住彼得，表达了自己的立场。

“刚刚你要听得清楚，世界上多了去了的人希望像菟丝子一样攀附着我作为奥斯本的光芒而活，他们多希望我可以养他们，可是彼得不一样，哪怕我是个沦落到街头靠卖身挣钱的落魄者，他也愿意养我，我从未见过这样的人，也出来没有一个人的坚定可以像他做的那样打动我。”哈利微笑着与彼得对视，眼中毫不掩饰的是自己的感情。

儿子就像当年的妻子一样对于自己坚定的想法，无论怎样都不会改变，诺曼有些见不得这样温情的局面，目光在彼得身上再转了几圈，就转身抛下一句，“随你，反正我们家的钱足够你随意挥霍，你喜欢就好，他出身怎样你不介意，我自然也不会。”在走出实验室之前，诺曼将自己的观点叙述完，顺带背后跟上了得力女助理，二人消失在他们眼前。

“没关系，我爸炫富习惯了，他就这样！”哈利拍了拍彼得的肩膀解释道。

“你为什么要骗我？”哈利被彼得猝不及防地按在了怀里。

“我什么都没有说，你自己瞎想的好吗，没事把我当成站街的，还边上我边哭，说我是别人的小男宠！我还没找你算账呢，你反而责问起我来了！”哈利对彼得实在是怨声载道。

“我就长得那么不正经！”

“不...不是，是地点惹得祸，你太好看了，所以我误会了，我一开始其实只是想塞钱给你就好了...没想到后来...”

“冒犯了我就想跑，哪有那么容易，看我不把你个老实人逼得破原则，还要你死命挣钱养我，累死你！”哈利踮着脚咬了彼得的耳朵一口。

“那是我应该做的。”彼得只是闷哼着咬着下唇。

“就喜欢欺负你这个老实人，走，我们回家，好好补偿你今天陪我见家长！”哈利从彼得的怀里挣开，牵着他的手走出了实验室。

走出公司风有点大，彼得搂住哈利的肩膀，将他敞开的外套按着扣子一个又一个的扣上，确定密闭保暖之后，手才拿开。

看着刚才低头为他认真扣衣扣的男人，哈利的眼中闪过别样的色彩，“或许我们一个回去洗个热水澡，”哈利提议道，“一开始浴室用的有些不习惯，可是后来发现我们一起洗的时候，在冰冷的墙面和暖乎乎的你之间，我自然是选择你，后来仔细琢磨狭小的空间有助于我贴近你，觉得很适合我们一起洗澡，今天回去，姿势你挑好不好？”哈利在彼得耳边暧昧地说道。

彼得蹭的一下脸就红了，微不可察地点了点头，“那你以后还让我养你吗，哈利？虽然你根本不需要，我其实不适合在奥斯本以关系户的身份上班。”彼得手搭在哈利肩膀上向自己靠近，有些落寞地说道。

“为什么不呢？我喜欢握着你每一份工资上交的工资，它们对我来说，是你所能给的全部的爱。”哈利抬头吻在了彼得的侧脸，“你不喜欢在我们家公司上班那就辞职吧，不过别打太多份工，看着你累，我觉得挺不开心的，一不开心我就不让你养我，换我养你了。”哈利点了点彼得连成一字眉的中心，试图把它们分开回归到原本正常的位置。

“嗯！”彼得认真回答道，他们亲密的身影落入人海中，相连在一起的心意指引着他们回到共同的家。

The end


End file.
